


Walls as thin as my self restraint

by PinkSparkleSoup



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Scent Kink, Unrequited Love, im sorry, sad gay child, urie is a bit if a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleSoup/pseuds/PinkSparkleSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie just wants some sleep<br/>and some attention from a certain someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls as thin as my self restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when i should be sleeping and i honestly dont even care anymore. I even wrote it on my iphone its that improvised.  
> I dont care about my grammer or punctuation.  
> Have some gross Gay babies.

They were going at it, _Again_.

Urie bitterly smothered his head under a pillow trying to block out the muffled sounds of Shirazu and Mutsuki gasping through the bedroom wall.

It was bad enough that he was woken up at 1:36am by an abrupt noise, but now being unable to sleep Urie is subjected to the irritating and, as he must admit, arousing sounds coming from the room beside his own. This isn't the first time its happened either. Many times has the tired investigator been forced awake by a shaken moan. If he cant block it out before they're done he would solve the problem like he always had.

In the bottom drawer of his chest if drawers was his hidden shame, a shirt once warn by the green haired boy during training, it was soaked with sweat when he found it and he never let it go.

As he lifted the pillow from his head the sounds cleared slightly, the distinctive higher pitch of Mutsuki's moans making his heart rate flutter in excitement.

"Aah... S-shirazu, harder"

"F... Fuck"

Ah yes, Mutsuki surprisingly liked it a little on the rough side as he remembers. The first time he heard the sound of a slap he was ready to storm into the room and pull out Shirazu's trachea until he heard the following drawn out moan from the smaller boy. Thus his head was flushed with fantasies of bruising his soft skin, sucking, biting, tightly gripping his hipbones as he thrusts into him violently.

Before he lost himself Urie retrieved his prized item, the scent still as strong as the day he 'borrowed' it. It took all the strength in him not to completely smother himself as he lifted to his nose and inhaled deep, pressing his lips to the soft warn fabric and tasting the saltiness left over. All his sensed were being engulfed by the lingering presence of Mutsuki.

Urie was already hard in his sweatpants and had been since the first moan resonated in his ears. He palmed himself roughly while laying back on his bed, and soon enough he had his pants shucked down his thighs stroking in time with Mutsuki's breathy sighs.

He could perfectly imagine their situation, Mutsuki laying on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His mouth hung open for concentrated breaths, and eyes aflame with desire, Urie's name being cut short as sharp gasps interrupt him for every perfectly angled thrust. Mutsuki would be his own personal angel on earth, arms open and accepting all the aggression and attention he can give, and would love every second.

Urie started to grit his teeth as his breathing was cut down to short lived pants. He stroked up his length and took a moment to apply certain pressure to the head, precum spilling onto his palm and slicking back down to repeat his actions. He moved his other hand down to massage his sac, the movements making his breath hitch. He almost moaned. Urie was smarter than to let himself be heard unlike the other two.

"Shirazu! Aah.. Oh god- yes right there"

If only he could mentally block out the damn mans name, the moans would just sound that extra bit sweeter as if Shirazu had never even existed.

Uries hand started to move faster, the other coming back up to clutch tightly at his pillow. He envisioned the way Mutsuki could roll his slim hips against his own, the way he would look as he approached his orgasm, the way his thighs would quake at his sides for every sharp thrust delivered. How Mutsuki would sound moaning "Urie!" And not Shirazu.

"Hah.. Hah.. Im close, I-Im close"

"Almost there babe"

God, why did _he_  have to respond? Urie reflexively tightened the hand stroking himself to urge himself to keep going, hearing Shirazu respond was sometimes a huge boner killer. But he could fix that easily.

He picked up the forgotten shirt from the bed and brought it back to his face, with every gasping panted breath he inhaled more of Mutsuki's scent. He quickly found himself shaking as he released onto his stomach, his breath shuddering while whispering the name he plead to call out loud.

On the other side of the wall he could hear Mutsuki's moans hitch before a final drawn out sigh signalled his climax, a loud grunt from Shirazu following not too soon after. The silence of the building now was unnerving.

He couldnt hear the recovering breaths of anyone but himself with the hammering of his heart in his chest. When all had settled he was ready to fall asleep. A muffled feeling words on the other side of the wall setting a cold bitterness over his body.

"I love you Shirazu, so much"

"An' I love you babe, get some sleep"

 

... Urie would never admit he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing while listening to my little pony dubstep.
> 
> im tired.
> 
> My tumblr username is noheichou, tell me i suck.


End file.
